We propose to add a new Statistics and Methods Core (SMC) to CCPR. SMC will support CCPR research and training by providing expertise in the choice, development, and implementation of statistical methodology. Specifically, SMC will (1) provide advice on all aspects of statistical design and analysis for CCPR research projects; (2) coordinate the matching of the statistical expertise in other units on campus with the CCPR research projects; (3) develop new statistical methodology, models, and tools to support current and proposed research projects; and (4) improve CCPR affiliates' access to state-of-the-art statistical methodology through workshops and seminar series and advise the Computer Core and SSC on acquisition and support of statistical software. As part of its services, SMC will provide advice on measurement and modeling for biodemographic and spatial research, which is currently provided by the Biodemography and Spatial Demography Cores.